


Diary of a Half Saiyan Kid

by reader1718



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Diary of a Half Saiyan Kid

Diary of a Half-Saiyan Kid

“Mom, where’s Dad? He’s been away for so long. I miss him,” young Tony Wyzek asked his mother, Lyric. “Now honey, I told you where he was,” Lyric told her son. “All you told me was that he went away to ‘the wars’. What wars did you mean?” Tony asked. “Well, honey, he’s keeping the world safe for you right now, but he’ll be home as soon as the latest crisis is over,” Lyric replied. Tony finally gave up, realizing that he wasn’t going to get any more information out of her, and went to find his friends. “So you still haven’t gotten any info about your dad, huh? She didn’t even tell you his name?” Riff asked. “Nope. Nothing. He left before I was born. Mom says I kind of resemble him, but I don’t really know because I’ve never met him,” Tony replied. “Maybe one day you’ll find out,” Riff said. Just then Tony stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk and the glass of orange juice he was drinking went flying out of his hand. Tony lunged for it and managed to catch it, but didn’t realize he’d done anything out of the ordinary until he looked up and saw his friends staring at him in shock. “What?” Tony asked, not realizing what was going on. “You just flew three feet to catch that glass! That was so cool! How did you do that?!” Riff asked him. “I have no idea,” Tony said. “So you didn’t even notice when you flew three feet in the air?! How do you NOT notice that?!” Riff cried. “I don’t know how I did it, but I’m going to find out by going to the one person I know that will know--my mom,” Tony said. They went to Tony’s house, where Tony confronted his mom with the fact that he’d inherited strange powers from his mysterious father. His mother realized she could no longer hide the truth from him. She finally revealed that his father was named Charis and he was a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta. That meant that Tony was half Saiyan and half human, which explained why he could do what he did. Just then one of Charis’s allies passed by on his way back to the battle for Earth and Lyric asked him to tell Charis that Tony had inherited his powers. When Charis learned that his son had inherited his Saiyan abilities, he rushed home as soon as he got the chance. When he got there, Tony was about five feet off the ground, turning cartwheels and flips in the air. After awhile, he finally came down, but still didn’t notice his father’s presence, so Charis just watched his son for awhile. Just then Tony clenched his fists and focused intently. Energy began to surge around his body in fierce waves, growing stronger and stronger. Charis gasped as Tony’s hair began to change color from deep black to a bright blond! When Tony finally powered down, Charis went over to see him and revealed that he was his father, and told the boy he was amazed that he’d been able to go Super Saiyan. Tony didn’t know what he meant by that, though, so Charis had to explain what a Super Saiyan was and that for Tony to be able to do that at such a young age was remarkable. For Tony to be able to go Super Saiyan without even understanding what it was at age ten, was an incredible thing. No kids had ever been able to go Super Saiyan, especially half-human Saiyan hybrids. So Charis began teaching Tony how to use his Saiyan powers. Tony learned how to fly properly, how to use a Kamehameha wave, how to sense another person’s energy, and a great many other amazing things. Charis trained Tony in the martial arts and taught him how to be a true Saiyan warrior. Soon Tony was fighting alongside his father to help save the world from its latest enemies. Bernardo remained unaware of Tony’s identity as a Saiyan-human hybrid. That is, until one day when one of their enemies, Cell, targeted the Sharks as potential targets for absorption. Tony had to fight Cell alongside his father, Gohan, Goku, Krillin and a bunch of other warriors from Earth to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form and destroying the world. They did manage to in the end, and some of the other Z Fighters managed to locate the lab Cell was created in and destroy the embryonic Cell before he could become the enemy they knew from the future. Tony helped out in future battles for the Earth’s protection, and eventually made a reputation for himself as one of Earth’s greatest protectors. Diary of a Half-Saiyan Kid Diary of a Half-Saiyan Kid  10/13/11 “Mom, where’s Dad? He’s been away for so long. I miss him,” young Tony Wyzek asked his mother, Lyric. “Now honey, I told you where he was,” Lyric told her son. “All you told me was that he went away to ‘the wars’. What wars did you mean?” Tony asked. “Well, honey, he’s keeping the world safe for you right now, but he’ll be home as soon as the latest crisis is over,” Lyric replied. Tony finally gave up, realizing that he wasn’t going to get any more information out of her, and went to find his friends. “So you still haven’t gotten any info about your dad, huh? She didn’t even tell you his name?” Riff asked. “Nope. Nothing. He left before I was born. Mom says I kind of resemble him, but I don’t really know because I’ve never met him,” Tony replied. “Maybe one day you’ll find out,” Riff said. Just then Tony stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk and the glass of orange juice he was drinking went flying out of his hand. Tony lunged for it and managed to catch it, but didn’t realize he’d done anything out of the ordinary until he looked up and saw his friends staring at him in shock. “What?” Tony asked, not realizing what was going on. “You just flew three feet to catch that glass! That was so cool! How did you do that?!” Riff asked him. “I have no idea,” Tony said. “So you didn’t even notice when you flew three feet in the air?! How do you NOT notice that?!” Riff cried. “I don’t know how I did it, but I’m going to find out by going to the one person I know that will know--my mom,” Tony said. They went to Tony’s house, where Tony confronted his mom with the fact that he’d inherited strange powers from his mysterious father. His mother realized she could no longer hide the truth from him. She finally revealed that his father was named Charis and he was a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta. That meant that Tony was half Saiyan and half human, which explained why he could do what he did. Just then one of Charis’s allies passed by on his way back to the battle for Earth and Lyric asked him to tell Charis that Tony had inherited his powers. When Charis learned that his son had inherited his Saiyan abilities, he rushed home as soon as he got the chance. When he got there, Tony was about five feet off the ground, turning cartwheels and flips in the air. After awhile, he finally came down, but still didn’t notice his father’s presence, so Charis just watched his son for awhile. Just then Tony clenched his fists and focused intently. Energy began to surge around his body in fierce waves, growing stronger and stronger. Charis gasped as Tony’s hair began to change color from deep black to a bright blond! When Tony finally powered down, Charis went over to see him and revealed that he was his father, and told the boy he was amazed that he’d been able to go Super Saiyan. Tony didn’t know what he meant by that, though, so Charis had to explain what a Super Saiyan was and that for Tony to be able to do that at such a young age was remarkable. For Tony to be able to go Super Saiyan without even understanding what it was at age ten, was an incredible thing. No kids had ever been able to go Super Saiyan, especially half-human Saiyan hybrids. So Charis began teaching Tony how to use his Saiyan powers. Tony learned how to fly properly, how to use a Kamehameha wave, how to sense another person’s energy, and a great many other amazing things. Charis trained Tony in the martial arts and taught him how to be a true Saiyan warrior. Soon Tony was fighting alongside his father to help save the world from its latest enemies. Bernardo remained unaware of Tony’s identity as a Saiyan-human hybrid. That is, until one day when one of their enemies, Cell, targeted the Sharks as potential targets for absorption. Tony had to fight Cell alongside his father, Gohan, Goku, Krillin and a bunch of other warriors from Earth to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form and destroying the world. They did manage to in the end, and some of the other Z Fighters managed to locate the lab Cell was created in and destroy the embryonic Cell before he could become the enemy they knew from the future. Tony helped out in future battles for the Earth’s protection, and eventually made a reputation for himself as one of Earth’s greatest protectors.


End file.
